gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Virgo
You may be looking for the Vigero, a vehicle with a similar name featuring in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V. The Dundreary '''Virgo' is a two-door car featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories and Grand Theft Auto IV. Design GTA Vice City — GTA Vice City Stories Between GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories, the Virgo is depicted as a luxury two-door American coupe, resembling a 1977–1979 Mercury Cougar, combined with a 1977-1979 Lincoln Continental Mark V, the front of the Virgo is also similar to the front of the 1979-1981 Chrysler New Yorker. The side windows, front end and bulge on the trunk resemble the Cougar; the taillights resemble those of the Continental Mark V, albeit with some lights missing. In terms of color choices, the Virgo may come with a variety of colors for the vinyl landau depending on the body color, including black, brown, cream, white, or in GTA Vice City Stories' case, the same matching color as the body's. .]] GTA IV In GTA IV, the Virgo (with a Dundreary brand) is based on a 1977-1979 Mercury Cougar with some minor hints of a 1977-79 Lincoln Mark V. The taillights are similar to both 1977-79 Ford Thunderbird and Mercury Cougar. The rear is also quite similar to the Remington from GTA San Andreas. There is also a special two tone Virgo that Little Jacob owns. Performance GTA Vice City — GTA Vice City Stories In the GTA III Era, the Virgo possesses generally average performance credentials, with moderate acceleration, responsive steering, and a mediocre top speed. Its weight and crash endurance are unremarkable. GTA IV Powering the rear wheels of the Virgo is a 5.8-litre normally-aspirated small block V8, coupled with a 5-speed gearbox. The engine feels rather restricted in terms of power, resulting in rather torpid acceleration mid-range. This shortage of brute force doesn't seem to have limited the top speed to such a degree; this will top 153 mph(245 kph). One thing this car can do exceptionally well is corner. Despite being a large, ungainly classic American car, when pushed to the limit it is perfectly capable of attacking corners vigorously with just the mere suggestion of oversteer, being an ideal weapon of choice in classic car races. It also glides around bends with such docility when driving in a relaxed fashion, though even at low speeds body roll can be pronounced. Old drums behind the wheels make for rather poor braking, and only very few Virgos have fully functioning ABS. Variant 's unique Virgo in GTA IV.]] In GTA IV, Little Jacob drives a uniquely colored maroon-and-black Virgo which he uses to sell and transport firearms from the trunk. Little Jacob's Virgo is available to the player in the beginning of "Concrete Jungle". Niko is able to take it to his safehouse and complete the mission in another car. You can also obtain the Virgo when you have escaped the cops in "Russian Revolution", you can drive to your safehouse, and complete the mission in another vehicle. Niko can also find Little Jacob's Virgo at a an unnamed church in Suffolk in the mission "Mr and Mrs Bellic". It is unobtainable while wearing a suit and tie, because once the player gets close to the car, it triggers a cutscene. You can take it while wearing casual clothes however, because the cutscene only occurs once you are dressed appropriately. Trivia * The Virgo cameos in a picture from Starkweather's mansion in Manhunt. Several safehouses in GTA San Andreas have the same picture hanging on the wall (the picture was originally a beta screenshot for GTA Vice City). * The abovementioned beta model for GTA Vice City was called the "Cougar", further indicating that the vehicle is based on a Mercury Cougar. The only difference between the "Cougar" beta vehicle and the regular Virgo is that the former retains the full set of taillights from the Lincoln Continental Mark V. * On the Vice City official web-site you can find comment to Virgo, that every pimp must have one. *The Virgo plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **''GTA San Andreas: Bounce FM. **GTA Vice City Stories: Paradise FM. **GTA IV'': Massive B Soundsystem 96.9 or Tuff Gong Radio. * The Virgo in GTA IV looks like the GTA III Era Esperanto. * The Virgo in GTA IV is one of two vehicles to have red rear indicators, along with the Vapid Taxi and Police Cruiser * The car may be sold at Stevie's S&M Auto Sales for a maximum of $1,800 (in perfect condition) after completion of Stevie's Car Thefts in GTA IV. Locations GTA Vice City * Downtown. * Prawn Island. * Near North Point Mall. * Vice Point. The vehicle is very rare to find, it's maybe seen in the parking lot in Downtown. It is advisable to drive around in a lower-end car to increase the chances of the car spawning. GTA San Andreas * Sometimes found around east areas of Los Santos. * Usually spawns in Doherty and Garcia when driving a low class car. * Spawn more often once the Beater/Junk Car traffic cheat has been activated. * Occasionally found around Rockshore West, Las Venturas. GTA Vice City Stories * On a driveway in a housing complex just south from the Washington Mall construction site, Ocean Beach. * In a parking lot near the east entrance of Escobar International Airport. GTA IV + Episodes from Liberty City * Spawn around Northwood, North Holland and East Holland, Algonquin. * Spawn around Beechwood City/Schottler, Broker * Spawn around Acter, Alderney. * Spawn around Alderney City, Alderney. Navigation }} de:Virgo es:Virgo pl:Virgo Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:2-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Gang vehicles Category:Vintage Cars Category:Vehicles manufactured by Dundreary